El Sanatorio de Konoha
by Jumbiie Hana
Summary: Basado en "El Sanatorio"/ AU/ Durante 80 años el Sanatorio de Konoha estuvo abandonado y pasaron cosas horribles ahí dentro. Un grupo de adolecentes aburridos decide conocer todo sobre el misterioso lugar colocando cámaras alrededor e investigando por su cuenta./SasuHina, leve NaruHina, NaruSaku, NejiTen, SaiInoShika


¡Muy buenas, mis queridisimas readers!  
Se que me he desaparecido por mucho tiempo... y realmente lo siento. Y venir de la muy nada con este proyecto... no es nada cool xD  
Espero me entiendan, intentare abrir el baul de los recuerdos donde estan mis ideas para continuar...  
Si no... pues no se xD  
Bueno, volviendo a este fic... es algo bastante nuevo para mi. Un dia veiamos peliculas de terror con mis hermanos y mis cuñados, mientras estaba con mi libreta de dibujo enfrente dije ¿que pasaria si lo modificara y le diera un giro de 180°? Espero les guste... realmente me encantaria que me leyeran nuevamente

Sin mas, esto es para ustedes

* * *

**EL SANATORIO DE KONOHA**

_Basado en "El Sanatorio"/ Durante 80 años el Sanatorio de Konoha estuvo abandonado y pasaron cosas horribles ahí dentro. Un grupo de adolescentes aburridos decide conocer todo sobre el misterioso lugar colocando cámaras alrededor e investigando por su cuenta._

* * *

**_Contiene: Drama, Terror, Comedia, Romance. _**  
**_ Parejas: SasuHina, leve NaruHina, NaruSaku, NejiTen, SaiInoShika _**  
**_ Advertencia: nada fuera de lo usual en mí, habrá lemon. ¿Cuándo? Ni yo se… solo crean firmemente que habrá lemon_**

* * *

[…]

Era una tarde bella y fría, la nieve en los arboles y entradas de los hogares de los lugareños de Konoha. Por la nevada la Academia Konoha decidió dar a sus alumnos unos días de descanso y por ende de los profesores.

Mientras en el parque un gran grupo de adolecentes se divertía muy a su manera jugando con la nieve.  
Naruto lanzando bolas de nieve a todos.  
Sakura regresando las bolas de nieve a Naruto.  
Sasuke se encontraba sentado en la rama de un árbol viéndolos a todos.  
Rock Lee intentaba vanamente detener los ataques de Sakura contra Naruto.  
TenTen se unía a la diversión atacando al rubio y a la peli rosa.  
Neji recibió una bola de nieve por parte de TenTen, el cual gustosamente se la regreso.  
Kiba y Akamaru decidieron que también querían entrar a la diversión que tenían todos.  
Shino se mantenía al margen.  
Hinata los miraba a todos de una forma inocente como una niña pequeña en su primera nevada.  
Ino decidió tomarles fotos a todos, desde el golpe que le propino Sakura a Naruto por la extrema bola de nieve hasta la tierna mirada de Hinata.  
Shikamaru estaba acostado a las raíces del árbol en el que Sasuke se encontraba.  
Chouji estaba sentado a la par de Hinata devorando sus papitas muy gustosamente.  
Sai estaba en la rama vecina a Sasuke dibujando el paisaje.

Y es así como los 13 de Konoha, como eran conocidos por haber estudiando juntos desde los 6 años, pasaban su tarde nevada en diversión.

-¡Hey, chicos! Hagamos algo más entretenido, me aburrí de que Sakura me este pegando por cuantas bolas de nieve le lance- dijo Naruto con varios chichones en su cabeza  
-No te golpeara si no lo hicieras con la intención de darme en la cara- refunfuño Sakura  
-Es cierto, hay que tener algo de adrenalina- dijo Kiba y su perro Akamaru le secundo con un ladrido  
-¿alguna idea, "genio Inuzuka"?- dijo burlonamente Sai a Kiba  
-eh… no…- se desanimo y se fue a un rincón  
-oigan…- todos pusieron su atención en Sasuke- ¿Qué tal investigar el Sanatorio?- propuso el azabache con total indiferencia creyendo que todos lo tomarían en broma  
-es una buena idea, Sasuke- dijo Kiba- ¡tendríamos adrenalina, terror, temor, oscuridad todo junto en una noche!-  
-viéndolo de esa forma, no parece tan mala idea- dijo Ino- ¿grabamos sucesos sobrenaturales como los que hacen en la televisión?  
-podría ser- dijo TenTen- yo tengo algunos detectores de movimiento-  
-yo tengo cámaras con infrarrojo- dijo Neji  
-yo sé cómo podríamos colocarlas- dijo Shikamaru  
-yo tengo varios monitores- dijo Rock Lee  
-etto… chicos…- dijo Hinata- puede… puede ser una mala idea… ¿y si nos pasa algo?-  
-tranquila Hinata-chan, estas con nosotros- dijo Sakura sonriendo  
-¿Qué les diremos a nuestros padres?- pregunto Chouji  
-diremos que vamos a acampar juntos- dijo Ino  
-¿con esta nieve?- pregunto Shikamaru  
-creí que sería buena idea…-  
-¿y si decimos que tendremos una pijamada?- dijo Sakura  
-ya estamos grandes para hacer pijamadas…- respondió Shikamaru  
-tengo una idea, diremos que vamos a reunirnos en mi casa, mis padres están de viaje y que vamos a revivir memorias de cuando éramos niños- dijo TenTen  
-suena convincente- dijo Shino- el problema sería…- todos comprendieron lo que decía Shino y por inercia vieron a Hinata  
-¿eh?-  
-tu padre es muy estricto- dijo Sasuke- ¿Qué crees que diga?-  
-que Hinata-chan le diga que será con las chicas- dijo Ino- ¿le ayudas, Neji?-  
-está bien Hinata- dijo Neji- yo mentiré por los dos para poder ir-  
-gracias…- dijo tímidamente la ojiperla

Todos caminaban directo a sus casas aun bromeando y correteando, Sasuke esperaba una oportunidad para poder hablar con Hinata y cuando la vio le tomo del brazo.

-¿Sasuke-kun?- dijo Hinata un poco sonrojada  
-si no quieres ir, no vayas, no te presiones- dijo sencillamente  
-pero… todos irán… tu iras…-  
-está bien, yo te cuidare cuando vayamos ahí, te lo prometo- y le sonrió como solo ella sabía que lo hacía  
-gracias…-

* * *

Chan, chan, chan~~~! :D

¿Que tal?

Ya saben, si me quieren apoyar con su opinion hay un botoncito que dice Review :'3

LAS AMO!


End file.
